Images such as photographs, pictures, logos, etc. may be created using digital rendering techniques, or using analog techniques which may be digitized. Digital images may be stored in a suitable storage medium such as, e.g., a hard disk drive, CD-ROM, etc., and may be transmitted across digital communication networks for viewing and/or printing at remote locations.
In certain applications, e.g., security and counterfeit detection, it may be desirable to compare a scanned copy of a digital image to the original digital image to assess the fidelity of the scanned copy to the original digital image. Because the scanning process is imprecise, the scanned copy may appear rotated about an axis. Also, the image may be displaced, or translated, within the frame captured by the scanned copy. It is desirable to remove this rotation and/or translation before performing a comparison between the scanned copy and the original digital image.